Joining the Crystal Caravan
by Khaos Xero
Summary: A Selkie and a Clavat have set out for a journey to rid the world of miasma. Will love approach the two? R


[Joining the Crystal Caravan]  
  
[Khaos Xero]

--- Coupling: [Selkie (F) x Clavat (M)]

---- Clavat - Natural - Male

---- Selkie - Owl Head - Female  
  
A/N: Well, this is another attempt at a story. Hopefully, it'll work. Anyway, this is a Selkie Female x Clavat Male fanfic. It'll probably be a little weird, but whatever. It won't get to the couple part until a bit late into the chapters. Read & Review, I don't care about flames, so go do whatever.  
  
[DISCLAIMER]: I do not own Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles..  
  
---------------- [ BEGIN CHAPTER 1: Joining the Crystal Caravan ] ----------------  
  
Tipa. A beautiful region for where many are born. In particular, only two families with caravanners were there.  
  
A selkie female appeared, her light lavendar colored hair swaying each time she swung her Aura Racket. She was building up her strength, as she was going to set out tomorrow morning with a Clavat. Rachel didn't like the idea of being with a Clavat, but she avoided the fact for now. Her parent's, however, thought it was a great chance for her to get together with someone else, so they urged her to travel with him.  
  
On the other side, the Clavat had been seen attacking a few rocks to sharpen his blade. His dark brown hair was moving up and down each time he jumped to strike it. He swung down his Aura Sword a final time and sat down on a chair. He thought about setting out with the Selkie. Daisuke didn't like this idea very much, but he ignored it. His parents also didn't like the Selkies. They thought that the Selkies were dirty and useless. Daisuke didn't agree with their saying, but he still didn't like them very much.  
  
[Next Morning; 9:49 AM; Tipa]  
  
The Sun was shining brightly this morning. Everyone was gathered around the large crystal. The Selkies, Clavats, Yukes, and Lilties. Although the Yukes and Lilties had set out already, they were still there.  
  
"Everyone here is gathered for this special event. Two young people will become caravanners today. I pronounce Rachel, the female Selkie, and Daisuke, the male Clavat to come up here and take their Chalice to journey. " said the Elder.  
  
Rachel walked up to the front of the Crystal. She looked around for a Clavat and saw the boy with his Aura Sword in his right hand. She blushed a bit and looked back at the Chalice, staring down.  
  
Daisuke had also walked up, but a bit slowly. He saw the girl's beautiful lavendar colored hair and blushed a bit, since he was travelling with a pretty girl. He finally got up and glanced to the Selkie's face. Seeing her beautiful face and her sexy, slender body made him blush greatly.  
  
"I-it's n-nice to meet you. I-I'm Daisuke.. The Clavat." He extended his hand out to shake.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Rachel. The Selkie." She took his hand and shook it gently, greeting him.  
  
The Clavat's parents looked at the two shaking hands.  
  
"Ugh.. Look at them.. Shaking hands like that.." His Mother said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It makes me sick.." said the Father.  
  
"But.. There's nothing wro---" The brother got silenced and he went back inside his room.  
  
The Selkie's parents, however...  
  
"They look wonderful together! I'm glad they're travelling together" Her mother had began saying.  
  
"Yes, they do! And I'm glad also!!" The young sister had said, smiling widely.  
  
"Heheh.. Women." said the Father, while he chuckled.  
  
[Outside Tipa; 3:20 PM; After Leaving Tipa]  
  
Rachel and Daisuke began moving out to the caravan and got on it. They began travelling for awhile and encountered the "Yukish Wisdom" Clan.  
  
"Ah, young caravanners. Have you just begun your journey?" said the Yuke.  
  
"Uhm.. Yes. We just started to move out." said Daisuke.  
  
"You did, hmm? Well, move beyond here carefully. There is a fierce fiend beyond."  
  
"We'll be careful.." Rachel said, starting to move forward with the caravan...  
  
--------------- [ END OF CHAPTER 1: Joining the Crystal Caravan ] ---------------  
  
A/N: Well, there's my first chapter. Probably pretty short, but hey. It works. Anyway, once I have borrowed the game from my friend [if he'll let me, anyway.] I will continue this fic. But, since I have memorized and beaten the game, I will still continue this. Contructive criticism is welcome, and so are reviews! See you next chapter.


End file.
